User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./Amends, The Current Status of Russia,
Hello. I write this with deep sadness. Sadness for this world, this country we live in, and this society that we are forced to become part of. I am sad that we cannot get along with each other and live in harmony. This is humanity, though. We’ve come through many trials together and alone. We have gotten far from where we have started. I am sorry. This is a very long overdue apology, but it is needed. I can’t handle what is going around here, and I cannot help but wail. My Behavior Whether I stay on this wiki for a few more months, or leave this wiki tomorrow, I want you to know that I am sorry. I never meant to have such a negative impact on the wiki as I have. I’ve tried to help, but none of you accept the fact that I’m trying. I love you all. I am not saying that to seem “holy” or self-righteous, I don’t want to be associated with those words when I’m not trying to be either. Forgive me, if you can. I understand that my behavior has been unacceptable at times, and still is. However, I must change myself first. I believe that this quote applies. “When I was young and free and my imagination had no limits, I dreamed of changing the world. As I grew older and wiser I discovered the world would not change – So I shortened my sights somewhat and decided to change only my country, but it too seemed immovable. As I grew into my twilight years, in one last desperate attempt, I settled for changing only my family, those closest to me, but alas, they would have none of it. And now I realize as I lie on my deathbed, if I had only changed myself first, then by example I might have changed my family. From their inspiration and encouragement I would then have been able to better my country, and who knows, I might have even changed the world.” This was written on the tomb of an Anglican bishop. I do not want to only realize what I did wrong when I’m about to die. Let us all learn from our mistakes and from this bishop. As I sit here typing this, I feel regretful and I am full of remorse. I mean what is written here, I honestly and sincerely do. Users Britain To Britain, I am dearly sorry. I have made you angry with me and with my friends. I do not mean to be on such tight and sad terms with your leader, John Breasly, I actually and truthfully wish to be friends. But surely you can understand I am not pleased with his behavior, and many other people aren’t so happy with it either? I don’t wish to change John; I just wish to have him understand what I’m upset with him about. I shouldn’t have tried to reform the wiki and ban you like I did. That was wrong, and I have learned from that and my many other mistakes. Sven Daggersteel Sven Daggersteel, I am sorry. We have both have done some very rude and cruel things to each other. Surely we can admit that? I don’t mean to offend you or anyone else, but it seems as if I do naturally. You must understand that I don’t mean any offense towards you. All around I see fighting and hate and despair. When we ourselves fight, it just makes the whole world a worse place. I can’t take any more fighting. I’ve seen you be extremely rude, I will say that. But I have no right to judge you, and I ask forgiveness for doing so numerous times. It is not in my place to do these things to you when I myself haven’t evaluated my own faults. Let us, along with everyone else, start over. Jeremiah Garland Jeremiah, you are a great friend. You’re more than a friend; you are a brother to me. We have held long intellectual meetings together. We have fought and argued together. We have plotted together. We have thought together. And we have just merely talked about life. We are the best of friends, and I cannot believe that we started off having bitter attitudes towards each other. Thank you for all the experiences and fun you have given to me. You are truly a genius capable of the most amazing things anyone can achieve. I compliment you, my brother. I am terribly sorry if I have made you mad, angry, or hurt at anything I have said or done. I most certainly do not deserve the praise you give me. I acknowledge you as one of the greatest people I have ever stumbled upon in my short life of fourteen long years. I cannot express what great appreciation I have for a friend like you. You give me comfort to know that someone like you is here to understand me. I hope our magnificent friendship persists in this lonely world that we live in, troubled with pain. The Status of Russia That is exactly the world we live in; a world troubled with pain. I cannot remotely come close to having any idea of what other people feel and experience. I can only guess. I feel terrible to even think why we fight about small issues like we have been doing. I have a dream that the world will live in peace someday, but that dream seems far away. In order to make it happen at all, I must change myself before I change anyone else. My behavior has been unacceptable. Therefor, I am not fit to keep Russia. I do not need a country to have dignity, nor do I need money, fame, or materials. I offer up my country to either Britain or Spain. I am aware that Britain may not wish to take it, but I want them to know that I only want what is best for everyone. I have made terrible mistakes, too many mistakes. Therefore, I must give up that which I am not meant to have. I have defending my country to the point I could. I no longer can carry Russia on through this. Conclusion & Apologies I apologize to this wiki's administrators and users and all who I have offended with my childish behavior. The time has come for me to stop and consider what I really need to do. This world is an amazing place to live in, but yet we contaminate it with our fighting. It is sad to see us tear it apart. I ask you all to not fight. Please, I beg of you. Fighting will only make our lives and others’ worse. Whatever Pearson may do, whatever he may say, I always hold what is true up high. Let us not be put out by the darkness of evil. Rather let us shine through the light of our hearts. Category:Blog posts